


Тайна

by PriestSat, WTF GBActors 2021 (WTF_GBActors)



Series: Тексты команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 M-E [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Mental Anguish, Mutilation, Present Tense, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_GBActors/pseuds/WTF%20GBActors%202021
Series: Тексты команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 M-E [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175831
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 M-E





	Тайна

**1**

В жизни Майкрофта Холмса три месяца назад появилась тайна. В нее были посвящены еще трое человек, которые подписали договор о неразглашении.

Тайна находилась в одной из комнат особняка Майкрофта, откуда предварительно вынесли всю мебель. В полу сделали несколько стоков, провели трубы для подачи воды. Установили автономную систему энергообеспечения, функциональную кровать. Вместо обычного ключа — электронная карта доступа.

Тайна на то и тайна, чтобы ее надежно прятать ото всех в мире.

На протяжении дня Майкрофт получает отчеты о состоянии человека, который лежит на кровати в тайной комнате. Иногда он приезжает днем, чтобы его успокоить.

Каждый вечер Майкрофт по возвращении домой является в комнату. Сиделка тут же выходит.

— Здравствуй. — Он берет пульт функциональной кровати, чтобы приподнять изголовье.

— Как дела? — Никто, кроме Майкрофта, не понимает ни слова. Но разве он не умеет разгадывать самые сложные головоломки?

— Неплохо. — Он аккуратно расчесывает остатки волос, уже без содрогания прикасаясь к неровной коже. Пластическая медицина, восстанавливая череп, сотворяла чудо за чудом, лепила из пластика кости, натягивала на них остатки кожи, сшивая с кусками, снятыми с бедер и ягодиц. — Но скучно. Ты же знаешь, насколько люди бывают скучными.

— Мягко говоря.

— Да. Как ты говорил? Аквариумные рыбки.

— Да.

Майкрофт добавляет в воду немного снотворного и при помощи соломинки дает лежащему напиться. Пища попадает сразу в желудок, введенная через гастростому. Так же можно дать и воду, но больной хочет пить, как раньше. Маленький каприз.

— Останься.

— Да, конечно. — Майкрофт берет его за руку, чуть выше запястья, стараясь не задевать тонкую кожу, обтягивающую культю. — Я здесь. Хочешь, почитаю? Например, новости.

— Нет. Я начну думать, от этого голова болит.

Майкрофт заставляет себя смотреть на голову лежащего. Он уверен, что сиделки прилагают много усилий, чтобы не смотреть. Им платят астрономическую сумму не только за мытье, кормление, смену подгузника, за выслушивание криков, за сохранение тайны. А еще и за то, что им приходится видеть искореженное лицо, мало похожее на человеческое. 

Когда-то Майкрофту попался учебник по челюстно-лицевой хирургии, выпущенный после Первой мировой войны. С фотографий смотрели люди, потерявшие половину лица, без нижних челюстей, с вмятинами в черепах, откуда осколки вырвали куски костей. Сейчас он каждый день видел такое же лицо.

— Я могу почитать...

— Нет.

Рука вздрагивает, будто ее укололи иглой. Сеть белесых шрамов исполосовала кожу не только на руках. Все тело словно пропустили через шредер.

— Останься. — Лежащий поворачивает голову, будто способен что-то увидеть. — Останься.

Майкрофт улавливает нотки истерики. Снотворное еще не начало действовать.

— Не уходи! — Слышать эти крики невыносимо. Майкрофт может сбежать, сиделка вытерпит. Он заставляет себя слушать. — Останься! Не бросай меня!

Лежащий кричит все громче, теперь даже Майкрофту не разобрать ни слова. Мечется по кровати, насколько позволяют ремни. Машет руками в тщетной попытке схватиться за поручни и встать. Без кистей это нереально.

— Я здесь, — повторяет Майкрофт как мантру. — Я здесь.

Наконец снотворное побеждает. Крики становятся все тише, лежащий успокаивается, Расслабленное тело вытягивается на кровати. Теперь Майкрофт может уйти и пригласить сиделку. Сегодня она в ночном дежурстве, завтра ее сменят.

Майкрофт медленно бредет в сторону столовой. Аппетит давно пропал, но есть надо. Просто запихивать в себя пищу. Глоток коньяка позволяет ненадолго отпустить контроль.

Поужинав, Майкрофт идет в ванную. Очередной ритуал: раздеться, принять душ, почистить зубы. Спать не хочется, но мозг на грани отключки, потому придется лечь в постель и заставить себя уснуть.

***

Через полмесяца состояние больного ухудшается. Майкрофт вынужден приезжать по два-три раза, потому что врач запрещает повышать дозировку морфия. А без морфия у больного нестерпимые боли, особенно он страдает от фантомных. Все еще чувствует кисти рук, превращенных в кашу из плоти и костей. Ощущает, как половина лица болтается на лоскутах из кожи. Видит собственные кишки, вывалившиеся из живота, вспоротого осколками. Зрение пропало не сразу, а во время очередной операции.

Майкрофт понимает, что рано или поздно больным овладеет полное безумие. 

_— Почему ко мне никто не приходит? Я ужасно выгляжу? Ну поставь ширму._

_— Никто не придет, кроме меня, врача и сиделок._

_— Почему? Почему?! Я не умер! Я все еще жив!_

Сначала Майкрофт сбегал, но в итоге заставил себя слушать упреки и проклятья.

_— Ты похоронил меня заживо! Зачем ты дал мне выжить? Я как в гробу! Ты ублюдок! Сволочь! Ненавижу!_

Ничего не осталось не только от тела, но и от разума. Майкрофт наблюдает лишь его призрак.

_— Я хочу выйти! Хочу на улицу! Где я вообще нахожусь? Почему это со мной случилось? Почему не с тобой?_

Но теперь больной не задает эти вопросы. Вспышки агрессии происходят все реже и реже. Все больше он становится похож на манекен, который пытались разрезать, да так и бросили. 

***

Взрывчатка предназначалась Майкрофту. Именно он должен был открыть ту дверь на первом этаже двухэтажного дома, но Шерлок его обогнал. Приехал раньше на восемь минут, о чем и сообщил брату. От ударной волны вылетели окна близлежащих домов. Майкрофт издалека увидел дым, валивший из здания, клубы еще не осевшей пыли. По улице бежали с криками перепуганные люди, у некоторых была кровь на лицах, на одежде. 

Водитель ударил по тормозам, Майкрофт выскочил из машины, бросился к наполовину обрушившемуся зданию. Начал голыми руками разбирать завалы, не чувствуя, как сдирает ногти, метался от одной груды кирпичей к другой. Пока не увидел запыленное пальто.

В воздухе висел тяжелый запах пыли, гари и крови. Майкрофт суетился, не знал, как помочь брату. Сорвал горло, зовя на помощь. Потом опустился на пол, обхватив голову руками. Темная лужа расплывалась из-под изодранного тела, впитывала в себя пыль, подбиралась к Майкрофту. Он смотрел на то, как кровь, наткнувшись на его туфли, обогнула их, стремясь растечься дальше. Встал, чтобы она не залила брюки. До слуха донесся ужасный звук, совершенно не похожий на человеческий голос.

— Живой! — Майкрофт кинулся к Шерлоку. — Медики уже едут!

От вида внутренностей его затошнило. Майкрофт зажал рот ладонью, принуждая себя смотреть. Фиксировать в памяти малейшую деталь. Чтобы потом воспроизводить снова и снова.

Ему пришлось использовать всю свою власть, чтобы сделать Шерлока мертвым, а потом дать ему новое имя. Похоронили закрытый гроб с чьим-то телом. Общественность простилась с гениальным детективом, пошумела пару недель да и умолкла. Джон уехал в провинцию, устроился в маленькую больницу. Не смог жить в городе, в котором его друга разорвало на части.

Майкрофт не испытывал по этому поводу ни малейших сожалений. Он знал, что случилось бы в итоге. Джон приезжал бы к Шерлоку — сначала через день, потом раз в неделю, раз в две недели. Раз в месяц. На день рождения или на Рождество. Равно как и другие. Родители держались бы стойко, но Майкрофту не хотелось их мучить.

Ему пришлось сказать Шерлоку, почему его не навещают. Шерлок буйствовал несколько дней, не помогали никакие успокоительные. Он кричал не переставая, дергался как заведенный, стараясь высвободиться из ремней. В нем еще было полно жизни.

В те дни Майкрофт не допускал к брату сиделок. Все делал сам, выслушивал оскорбления и угрозы, насмешки и просьбы о смерти. 

Теперь Майкрофта можно было назвать не снеговиком, а механизмом. И только входя в комнату Шерлока, он разрешал себе чувствовать.

***

Этим вечером Майкрофт не сразу пошел к брату. Сначала позвонил сиделке, которая должна была приехать утром, и попросил ее приехать сейчас. Вторую сиделку позвал в свой кабинет.

Когда они обе заняли предложенные стулья, Майкрофт положил перед ними два увесистых конверта.

— Здесь последняя выплата и рекомендательные письма. С ними вас возьмут работать даже в Букингемский дворец. — Он улыбнулся, достал из ящика стола две коробочки с рубиновыми серьгами. — Примите в знак благодарности.

Женщины выглядели удивленными, но не задали ни единого вопроса.

— Я переведу вашего подопечного в специализированную клинику. Поэтому ваши услуги больше не понадобятся. — Он встал. — Благослови вас Господь за золотые руки и крепкие нервы. И помните — вы подписывали договор о неразглашении.

Майкрофт лично провел их к «Ягуару», водитель должен был отвезти сиделок по домам.

С врачом Майкрофт встречался накануне, сообщил о том, что перевозит Шерлока в частную клинику, где ему будет обеспечен более квалифицированный уход. Он ясно видел, что медик ему не верит, но не собирается возражать.

Майкрофт не смог поужинать: кусок в горло не лез. Выпил немного коньяка, уставившись в никуда, ощущая под пальцами узоры на стекле бокала. Почти печатая шаг, направился в комнату брата. Долго стоял, глядя на спящего, затем легонько его потормошил.

— Шерлок, это я, Майкрофт. Ты слышишь?

Приложил пальцы к сгибу локтя, чтобы нащупать пульс.

— Шерлок. Я должен тебе кое-что сказать.

Пульс участился.

— Я знаю, что ты еще там и все слышишь. Я хочу тебя отпустить.

Под пальцами заколотилась артерия в бешеном ритме.

— Я виноват перед тобой, Шерлок. Виноват в том, что позволил тебе выжить. Ты простишь меня?

Шерлок выдыхал какие-то звуки, и воображение Майкрофта превращало их в слова:

_— Побыстрее, старший брат. Скучно ждать._

Майкрофт впервые за эти бесконечные дни почувствовал облегчение.

**2**

— Есть дело! — бодро заявил Шерлок, накидывая шарф на шею. — Приеду быстрее Майкрофта!

— Ну что за ребячество... — отозвался Джон. — К чему такая спешка? Сообщи, чем все... — Он оглянулся. — Как обычно.

Отправившись на работу, Джон размышлял о чем-то отвлеченном, иногда прислушиваясь, а не пришло ли СМС. Мало ли как могло закончиться дело, вдруг придется бежать со всех ног, чтобы вытащить Шерлока из какой-нибудь проблемы.

О взрыве Джону сказала медсестра. Ворвалась в кабинет, не обращая внимания на полуголого пациента:

— Ваш друг, мистер Холмс, попал на мину!

— Подождите. Какая мина? — Джон снисходительно посмотрел на девушку. — Вы о чем?

Она показала ему телефон с новостями.

«Мощный взрыв в районе Челси почти разрушил жилой дом. По неподтвержденным данным, Шерлок Холмс, новая интернет-сенсация, был доставлен в больницу с травмами».

— По неподтвержденным данным. — Джон ткнул пальцем, затянутым в латексную перчатку, в экран. — Успокойтесь, Энн, и, пожалуйста, выйдите. 

Девушка фыркнула и выскочила за дверь.

Джон, игнорируя возмущенного пациента, позвонил Шерлоку.

«Абонент вне действия сети».

— Ну же, Шерлок, какого черта? 

Джон кое-как осмотрел пациента, что-то порекомендовал. И едва тот ушел, как начал звонить Шерлоку, не переставая, отослал кучу сообщений. И, наконец, не без внутреннего сопротивления, набрал номер Майкрофта, который ему навязал сам старший Холмс.

Вместо Майкрофта ответил женский голос. Джон узнал Антею. И не узнал одновременно. Ее голос вроде был прежним, предельно вежливым, с безукоризненным тембром. Но в нем звенел страх. Почти животный ужас.

— Мистер Холмс не может с вами говорить. С его братом произошла трагедия. Взрыв в Челси. Сейчас медики борются за его жизнь.

— Спасибо, — машинально произнес Джон. — А в какую больницу отвезли?

— Королевский госпиталь в Уайтчепеле. 

Джон опустил руку с телефоном, пробормотал:

— Да с ним все будет хорошо. Это же Шерлок.

И сорвался с места, не обращая внимания на вопросы медсестры. Выскочил на улицу, остановил кэб, назвал адрес.

В Королевском госпитале работала его бывшая медсестра. Не в отделении травмы, но Джон надеялся выяснить все через нее, не полагаясь на Майкрофта: «Начнет юлить, скрывать».

— Алло, Кэрри? Это доктор Уотсон. Да, я уже знаю. А что знаешь ты? Да, это не твое отделение, но мне нужны сведения. СМС-кой, хорошо? Спасибо.

***

Майкрофт стоял перед дверями в травматологическое отделение. Антея, как могла, счистила с его пальто грязь, стерла влажными салфетками кровь с лица и с пальцев, причесала всклокоченные волосы. Он ничего не замечал, уставившись на двери, и Антее показалось, что она держит за руку труп.

— Майкрофт. — К ним стремительно приближался Джон. Охрана перехватила его на подходе, но Антея взяла на себя смелость приказать им отпустить его. — Майкрофт, что случилось? Что с Шерлоком?

Майкрофт медленно повернулся к нему, и Джон непроизвольно отшатнулся. Майкрофт был мертвенно-бледным, на скулах и под глазами темнели тени, будто Холмсу вздумалось наложить макияж, да только выбор косметики был более чем скромный. Пересохшие губы треснули, чернела запекшаяся кровь. В волосах виднелась пыль. Но больше всего Джона поразил взгляд Майкрофта. Ему уже доводилось видеть такие взгляды — у сослуживцев, попавших под обстрел, выносивших своих товарищей с поля боя, зачастую мертвых. И такой же взгляд он когда-то видел в зеркальном отражении.

— Майкрофт, — прошептал Джон, а потом добавил чуть громче: — Мисс Антея, у вашего начальника шок. Ему нельзя просто так здесь стоять. 

— Его осмотрели, травм нет.

— Да разве вы сами не видите, что он на грани срыва? Майкрофт. — Джон осторожно взял его под руку, пристально наблюдая за реакцией. — Вам нужно присесть. Антея, принесите ему кофе, и как можно более мерзкий. Я отведу его... вот, в незанятую палату.

Майкрофт двигался как автомат, почти не сгибая ноги в коленях. Джон завел его в палату, усадил на кровать. Проверил пульс, реакцию зрачков.

— Я здесь, — прошелестел Майкрофт. — Здесь.

Прибежала Антея с бумажным стаканчиком, вручила Джону. И, уже не скрывая эмоций, уставилась на Майкрофта с такой жалостью, что Джону стало неудобно.

— Майкрофт, пожалуйста. — Он повернул его голову к себе, все еще с содроганием глядя в глаза. — Сделайте глоток, только понемногу. Очень горячее.

Поднес стаканчик к губам, немного надавил на подбородок, заставляя приоткрыть рот. Антея что-то сообразила, вытащила из сумки носовой платок, подставила Майкрофту под подбородок.

— Вот так. — Джон аккуратно влил немного жидкости ему в рот. — Хорошо. Глотайте.

Майкрофт послушно проглотил. Таким образом выпил весь кофе и под конец чуть не выплюнул.

— Гадость.

— Да, это гадость. — Джон опять всмотрелся в него. — Вы как?

— Я здесь, — повторил Майкрофт. Но теперь взгляд стал более осмысленным. — Больно. — Он приподнял руки, с видимым отвращением уставился на содранные ногти. Антея выскочила из палаты и вернулась в сопровождении медсестры.

— Нужно обработать, пройдемте за мной, — дежурно-спокойно сказала она. Джон опять взял Майкрофта под руку, Антея под другую. Вдвоем подняли и повели за медсестрой.

Майкрофт очнулся, когда ему заканчивали накладывать повязки на пальцы. Оглянулся, будто не понимая где находится. 

«Хоть бы не инсульт», — промелькнуло в голове у Джона. Он порывался спросить у Антеи, что же с Шерлоком, но каждый раз она резким жестом приказывала ему замолчать.

Тренькнул телефон, доставляя сообщение. Джон достал его, искренне надеясь, что это Шерлок очнулся и все-таки ответил на восемнадцать СМС.

Это была Кэрри.

«Травматическая ампутация части головы. Перелом костей глазницы. Размозжение запястий и кистей. Травма брюшной стенки с последующей разгерметизацией брюшной полости».

Джон не смог дочитать до конца.

— Хорошо, что вы приехали. — Майкрофт смотрел почти осмысленно. — Хотя помочь ничем не сможете. Но я вам благодарен.

— Что случилось? — Джон убрал руку с телефоном за спину. 

Майкрофт выразительно взглянул на Антею, та попросила медсестру выйти из кабинета и сама ушла.

— Взрывчатка предназначалась мне. Просто Шерлок приехал первым. — Он отряхнул пальто. — И все.

— Какие прогнозы?

— Неутешительные. — Майкрофт криво улыбнулся. — Вы же сами все знаете. Вам прислали перечень травм.

— Откуда... — Джон переступил с ноги на ногу, покачал головой. — Это травмы, практически несовместимые с жизнью. Но он ведь еще жив?

— Да. — Майкрофт прошел мимо него. — Поезжайте домой, доктор Уотсон. Вы ничем не сможете помочь. Поверьте, я приложу максимум усилий и даже больше, чтобы спасти своего брата. Любой ценой.

— Вам тоже нужна помощь.

Он резко обернулся, будто хотел напасть. Джон дернулся в сторону, готовый дать отпор.

— Мой брат, — высоким голосом произнес Майкрофт, — пострадал по моей вине. Это я должен сейчас лежать в операционной, а не он. 

— Вы не должны оставаться в одиночестве.

— Думаете, я не понимаю? Джон, вы были верным другом. На вас можно было положиться, и я безмерно счастлив, что мой брат сумел сойтись с вами. 

— Я хочу помочь.

— О, Джон. — Улыбка словно перерезала лицо Майкрофта. — Вы уже ничем не поможете ни мне, ни тем более Шерлоку. Моя помощница будет держать вас в курсе событий.

Джон как в тумане покинул больницу, куда-то побрел. Перед глазами проплывали строки СМС с перечислением того, что свалилось на Шерлока.

«Его превратили в отбивную, в фарш».

***

На работу он не смог вернуться — поехал на Бейкер-стрит, но перед входом в дом остановился. Будто пробираясь через толщу воды, все-таки вошел. Из квартиры миссис Хадсон раздавались горькие рыдания. Джон дернулся было туда, но поднялся по лестнице.

Встал на пороге, скользя бездумным взглядом по вещам. Джон надеялся на чудо, подкрепленное деньгами Майкрофта, но врач в нем уже все понял и принял.

— Джон! — Заплаканная миссис Хадсон, спотыкаясь, вошла в его комнату. — Что же это такое? Шерлок, мой дорогой Шерлок, ну как же так? Что за изверги это устроили? 

Джон молча собирался.

— Вы были в больнице? — Миссис Хадсон схватила его за руку. У нее тряслись губы, а глаза опухли от слез. — Что там говорят?

— Я не могу, — выдавил из себя Джон. — Пожалуйста.

До нее что-то дошло. Миссис Хадсон, кивая как заведенная, попятилась.

Стараясь не замечать ничего, что принадлежало Шерлоку, Джон вынес сумки, закрыл за собой дверь. Сбежал по лестнице, вызвал такси.

— Вы уезжаете? — переполошилась миссис Хадсон. — Но почему? Он же вернется?

— Нет! — выкрикнул Джон. — Он НЕ вернется! 

Она прижала руки к груди, болезненно скривилась.

— Простите, миссис Хадсон. Я не хотел. Всего хорошего.

***

Он перебрался в дешевую гостиницу, где за стеной постоянно что-то происходило, в основном в сексуальном плане. Ходил на работу, но это было отбывание повинности, а не осмысленный труд.

Кэрри поставляла ему сведения о состоянии Шерлока. И через неделю Джон попросил ее больше не писать. Как и Антею, которая присылала одно и тоже: «Без изменений».

Через месяц к Джону постучали в номер. В коридоре стоял Майкрофт, чуть поодаль — Антея с чехлом для костюмов и обувной коробкой.

— Доктор Уотсон. — Майкрофт не стал входить. — С прискорбием вынужден сообщить, что мой брат вчера скончался. Похороны состоятся через полтора часа. Я отвезу вас на кладбище.

Антея занесла в номер чехол, расстегнула, вытащила костюм. Достала из коробки туфли.

— У меня есть одежда. 

— Я настаиваю, — надменно произнес Майкрофт.

— Ладно. Я пока дверь закрою, хорошо?

После того как Джон переоделся, Антея повязала ему галстук, разгладила лацканы пиджака. Она стояла достаточно близко, чтобы Джон мог разглядеть следы усталости под косметикой.

***

Ехали молча. Джон смотрел в окно, чувствуя, как в голове натягивается струна. Он и сам не знал, почему возник именно такой образ. Струна, как на скрипке Шерлока. Певучая, тонкая и безжалостно острая.

— Мне очень жаль, Майкрофт.

— Да. Спасибо. Мне тоже.

Больше они никогда не разговаривали друг с другом.

На кладбище присутствовали родители Шерлока и Майкрофта, какие-то чиновники, инспектор Лестрейд. Журналистов и поклонников «интернет-сенсации» полицейские заставили отойти подальше.

Священник произнес речь, гроб опустили в яму. Джон стоял столбом, почти ничего не слыша, будто уши заткнули ватой. Он переводил взгляд с одного человека на другого. Струна в голове натягивалась все сильнее и сильнее, пока не оборвалась с отвратительно пронзительным звуком. Ударила по нервам, разрубила сердце.

Джон развернулся и пошел прочь. Его догнал кто-то из полицейских. Джона усадили в машину, отвезли к гостинице.

В тот же день он уволился и уехал из Лондона.

***

В городке Бекфут на берегу залива Солвей-Ферт Джон устроился в местную больницу, снял самую скромную квартиру, какую только смог найти. Иногда его узнавали, слишком громко сочувствовали потере. Джон кивал, говорил: «Спасибо».

Как-то к нему пристали две девушки, долго рассказывали, как они расстроены, даже убиты смертью Шерлока. А под конец одна из них спросила:

— Так вы были парой или нет?

— Мы были парой, — согласился Джон. Девушки неприлично обрадовались, тут же смутились и, рассыпаясь в соболезнованиях, сбежали.

Тем же вечером он сидел в своей квартире, не включая свет. Пил какое-то очень дорогое вино, не чувствуя вкуса. И ждал непонятно чего.

Под утро задремал, неловко скорчившись в кресле.

— Где вы их спрятали? Джон, мне это нужно! — Голос прозвучал так явственно, что Джон немедленно вскочил. Забыв, что находится не на Бейкер-стрит, отозвался:

— Ты же сам сказал убрать все сигареты, а торговцев подкупил, чтобы...

И замолчал.

Теперь он был по-настоящему один. Он не закричал, не принялся крушить все вокруг, не разбил кулаки о стену, стараясь физической болью заглушить душевную. Сидел, уставившись в серое окно, чувствуя, как по щекам текут слезы.

Больше он никогда ни с кем не сближался.

**3**

Шерлок лежал, глядя, как перед ним расплывается что-то темное, вязкое, с запахом крови. Горячее, прямо у него под головой. Боли не было, остатки сознания сухо констатировали: «Слишком много повреждений. Мозг заблокировал сигналы рецепторов».

Он проследил глазами за движением темной воды и наткнулся взглядом на что-то странное, выпирающее из-под разорванной рубашки. 

Кто-то истерично кричал, бродил вокруг, роясь в обломках. Шерлок безучастно ждал, пока этот кто-то наконец заткнется и подойдет поближе.

— О боже, Шерлок! — Майкрофт остановился прямо перед ним. — Нет! Боже мой! Медики сейчас приедут! 

И будто не хватало именно этого штриха для того, чтобы нахлынула боль, захлестывая Шерлока подобно волне. Она утащила его в глубину, придавив толщей океана.

Когда он в следующий раз смог открыть глаза, то ничего не увидел. Хотел спросить, что случилось, но не смог. Язык не подчинялся, сколько Шерлок ни двигал им. Он поднял руки, чтобы ощупать лицо, но почувствовал, как в шею ткнулось что-то мягкое. Будто тыкали палкой с намотанной на нее тряпкой.

— Мистер Холмс! — До слуха донесся незнакомый голос. — Я ваша сиделка, меня зовут Мэгги, я буду за вами ухаживать.

— Где Джон? Почему темно? — Шерлок замолчал, услышав то, что вылетело у него изо рта. Булькающие звуки, ничем не напоминающие человеческую речь. — Я хочу видеть своего брата!

Сознание выключилось так стремительно, будто нажали на кнопку.

***

Когда до него дошло, что он умер для всего мира, Шерлок слетел с катушек. Провалился в полное безумие, а когда вынырнул из омута, услышал голос Майкрофта.

Отныне только этот голос и был спасительным якорем, за который цеплялся Шерлок, чтобы снова не превратиться в бешеного зверя. Сиделки пытались ему читать, включали радио, музыку, аудиокниги. Но быстро прекратили это делать: Шерлок остро реагировал на звуки, устраивая истерики.

Он успокаивался, только когда рядом был Майкрофт. Брат держал его за руку, что-то говорил, вспоминал детство. В памяти Шерлока все чаще появлялись картины из прошлого. Он возвращался в детство, снова становясь ребенком. Бегал по дому, играл с собакой, запускал бумажные кораблики на озере.

И все больше исчезал.

В тот вечер он в последний раз услышал Майкрофта:

— Ты простишь меня?

— Побыстрее, старший брат. Скучно ждать. — Шерлок чувствовал, что кто-то его удерживает, не дает побежать за собакой.

— Я тебя люблю, младший. До скорой встречи.


End file.
